Jason Grace and the Captured God
This book is part of the Jason Grace Chronicles CHAPTER ONE Every school has one student, who is quiet. Who sits in the back of the class, as if they didn't exist, and ignore the teacher, looking around...that student was Jason Grace. Jason sat at the back of the class staring at the clock, one minute till noon...10 seconds...5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The bell rang, causing Jason to bolt out the door, and out of the school. The day was over, summer break had come! Jason was a happy young boy, but, had tragedy's. One of them was losing his sister, Thalia Grace, when he was a child, the other was his mother dying, forcing him to live on the streets, and of course, his father still ''ignored him during that time of being a hobo...he could only hope his sister was safe. Jason ran outside, into, of course, the school bully, Jackson Urala. Of course, Jackson's girlfriend, Clara White stood beside him. "So, Gracey, where's your money?" So, honesty time. Jason found a gold coin as a kid, and Jackson saw him pick it up, causing him to want it. Jackson was a money addict. His father was a billionaire and his mother was a banker. Jackson got pretty much $100 a second, and Jason, got $0 a year...so pretty much, Jason was hoping some kind of store would accept the coin, but every store acted like it was cursed. Jason thought maybe because it said, ''Ivlius ''(''Julius ''in Latin), or because it had the face of a man on one side, and two battle axes on the other, Jason didn't know. All Jason knew was that his life had to get better, someday, somehow, somewhere...little did he know that the place he was, was that very place. "What money? If your talking about the coin, no convenience store, or any store at all will accept it," Jason said, trying to avoid eye contact. "Same excuse as always, Grace," Jackson turned to his friends and girlfriend. "Should we beat him? Steal the coin, what should we do?" "Both!" Clara yelled out, punching her palm. She gave Jason a look like, ''my fist, your face. '' Jason took out the coin, as the gang approached him. He backed up, until he hit a wall. Turning around he remembered his school parked near an alleyway. Jason did the only thing he could think...he flipped it. The sun shimmered off the coin blinding the gang, and as Jason caught it, it was on the man's head. A golden sword grew until it felt balanced in his hand. He swung at the air in front of them. The gang laughed and pointed, Jason's feelings fell, but then, the weirdest thing happened, wolves attacked the gang from behind, making them fall, some run, some die. The sword shrunk back down to its original coin, and Jason backed up. He hit the wall again. The wolves made a wall, and started growling at Jason, approaching him, and just before about to attack him, he was knocked unconscious. CHAPTER TWO Jason woke up, his head throbbing. He was in some mystical house, he had never seen before. The walls were a perfect, though made of wood, the floor was soft, made of wood again, it looked as if a team of fashion designers built it. "Ah- the boy." Jason looked up, causing his headache to spread. There was a wolf standing in front of him, just meters away. "He looks as if...a man." "Wh-who are you?" Jason asked, cautiously. "Ah- a brave young man...my name is Lupa, Leader of Camp Jupiter, the camp you shall be summoned into, after surviving 8 brutal months of living on your own...it is of course, my training." the she-wolf smirked at Jason, as if he were a plastic chew-toy of some sort. "Training?" Jason repeated. "What shall I wear? What are my weapons? How will I survive?!" "You shall wear the clothes that lay on your back right now, and your weapon, the coin in your pocket, and how will you survive? Well my boy, that is your training. You are here," Lupa pointed to a section on a map. "You need to get here," she pointed to another, which Jason recognized as San Fransisco. "Get there alive and you are worthy of Camp Jupiter. Get there dead, my wolves will feed of your flesh and bones. Questions?" '''JASON GRACE CHRONICLES' Eight brutal months, Jason thought, as he was weighing down. It had been eight months. Eight brutal ones, just as Lupa had said. Jason remembered the day she told him about the journey, as if it were yesterday. Jason leg felt broken, and his arms were about to give out. The only thing keeping him going was a homing-beacon...and the fact that he'd be eaten by wolves if he stopped. The beacon seemed close...closer than ever. He was going to make it! The day he finally made it to this mystical Camp Jupiter...he was, it was his destiny, until he collapsed. He fell to his knees, on the edge of a cliff...down below was a highway, and a tunnel. Just looking at the tunnel made him feel at home. It had to be the place. Jason heard a shriek of laughter behind him...turning he saw something...a fury. It flung it self at Jason, who flipped the coin, and grew into a sword. Jason thrust upwards, and the fury was gone. Jason looked down at the cliff, and just jumped...praying he'd live. Jason slid down the mountain on his feet, and about to hit the highway, came a rock...like a ramp, he was flung into the air, across the highway. "Tuck and roll!" Jason yelled as he hit the pavement, and hit the door of the tunnel. "Tuck and roll?" someone repeated. Jason looked up and saw a boy with curly black hair, red lips. The boy was tall and buff. "My name is Dakota," he said pulling Jason to his feet and then taking a drink out of a canteen. His lips became even more red. "That's Octavian." Jason turned to see the creepiest boy he'd ever seen. The boy looked around 18, very skinny with blond hair, crazed eyes, and pale skin. Squniting closer, he saw the boy had a tattoo of a lyre and 7 lines. "Yes?" Octavian asked seeing Jason look at his arms. "Nothing." "Well then, get in the tunnel." Chapter Three TBA Category:Percy Jackson12